familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Koochiching County, Minnesota
Koochiching County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2000, the population is 14,355. Its county seat is International Falls6. A portion of the Bois Forte Indian Reservation is in the county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 8,170 km² (3,154 sq mi). 8,035 km² (3,102 sq mi) of it is land and 135 km² (52 sq mi) of it (1.65%) is water. Major Highways Adjacent counties *Rainy River District (north) *St. Louis County (southeast) *Itasca County (south) *Beltrami County (southwest) *Lake of the Woods County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 14,355 people, 6,040 households, and 3,962 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (5/sq mi). There were 7,719 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.12% White, 0.19% Black or African American, 2.15% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.08% from other races, and 1.23% from two or more races. 0.56% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 21.2% were of Norwegian, 19.8% German, 12.3% Swedish and 7.0% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 6,040 households out of which 28.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.30% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.40% were non-families. 30.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.33 and the average family size was 2.88. data.]] In the county the population was spread out with 23.90% under the age of 18, 6.40% from 18 to 24, 25.80% from 25 to 44, 26.00% from 45 to 64, and 18.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 98.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,262, and the median income for a family was $43,608. Males had a median income of $40,642 versus $22,261 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,167. About 8.40% of families and 12.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.10% of those under age 18 and 13.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Koochiching is unique in Minnesota, in the sense that there are no organized civil township governments within the county. Survey townships, as defined by the Public Land Survey System exist but none are organized. Six city governments have been created, and the rest of the county consists of unorganized territories. Koochiching County is the location of the fictional town of Frostbite Falls, the home of the animated characters Rocky and Bullwinkle. Frostbite Falls is widely assumed to have been named in honor of International Falls. External links * County website ---- Category:Koochiching County, Minnesota Category:Counties of Minnesota